


The Number One Fan

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concert, F/M, idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Once an astral drop, Wilma now has a name for herself, and in the middle of a concert, her number one fan lets her have a short break time.





	The Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I use "Wilma" to refer to Will's astral drop.
> 
> Also, shoutout to Nia for suggesting this ship; now I'm shipping it so hard, even if I shipped Nash/Will first. I even gave them a fankid who was originally for the Nash/Will scenario!
> 
> Astral Will is much, much more different than Will is. It's refreshing to take her POV.

There she was, singing. Dreaming of love, expressing gratitude, granting joy. Dancing. Twirling about and making her skirt flip from side to side, her hair flying about. Lights turned to her, showing her off to the world before her.  
  
But Wilma - or rather, Will's former astral drop - cared for only one man in the audience. He was one of the rare ones who kept a more or less stoic face during her performance; the others were bodyguards or videographers. This one man was Nashter Diacores, the Champion of Time, one of the Runics. In a dimly-lit dome where the lights were also fans of the idol Wilma, Nashter wore a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Are you blinded by my performance yet?" Wilma asked to her crowd, and they cheered. She glanced towards Nashter's way to glance at his face and wink.  
  
Nashter gave a slight smirk in return.  
  
Wilma heard the familiar sound of a ticking clock, and the world around her froze. The colors changed to that of her favorite rich hues of pink, yellow, and blue, and she jumped off the stage.  
  
Nashter handed her a small towel and a bottle of water. This was his realm - the power to make small spaces in time for her to rest in between performances.  
  
"Hey, babe," he greeted her, "Do the lights not really blind you?"  
  
Wilma chugged all the water in and gave a sigh of joy and relief. "I've gotten used to it! But this is better, compared to the darkness of Will's mind. It's freaky."  
  
"You like saying that a lot, don't you?"  
  
"Try being stuck and waiting for your next rebirth, big boy."  
  
Wilma gently pressed the towel against her skin. She might need to reapply the heavy makeup on her face, too.  
  
Nashter reached into his backpack and pulled out a makeup set. He smiled a little; that sticker of Wilma on it was always so cute. "Do you want to?"  
  
"Nah, I'm like, almost to the end." Wilma giggled. "'Sides, I don't need to do anything anymore after this. We can just... go home together or something."  
  
"Your usual disappearing act."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Wilma shoved Nashter's backpack to the side and sat on his lap. Oh, how lucky she was to have him as a boyfriend.  
  
"Hope I don't smell too sweaty!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If you doubt it, let's shower together when we get back." Nashter lifted his sunglasses, and Wilma's heart skipped a beat when she gazed into his indigo blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, you're so romantic."  
  
Nashter placed his arms around her, and Wilma leaned back.  
  
"Hey, big boy," Wilma whispered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you like it so far?" She closed her eyes. "I don't feel like this is a strong performance."  
  
Nashter hummed. "That's kinda true, but it suits your songs this time around. Wanting to feel more real and true to love. It's a moment of doubt."  
  
Wilma frowned and twirled her long red hair. "Do you like it?" she repeated.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Don't you ever doubt?"  
  
Nashter tightened his embrace. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I meant, if you ever doubted about me. My feelings. If... you ever thought my songs reflected my feelings towards... you. Us. Maybe even Matt."  
  
Wilma was, after all, still an astral drop. She could never change her origins, no matter how much she tried to cover it up. Not even her manager, not even her producers know where she truly came from.  
  
"Hmmm... the first albums speak of... mostly about your grievances against Will, aaaand, your feelings about Matt and... your love life with life itself?"  
  
"Pffft! You're pretty sharp!"  
  
"It's rather..." Nashter nodded, "Moving."  
  
"It was just full of my thoughts towards life, like, my diary's being opened and shared. It's kinda embarrasing, to be honest."  
  
"Then you're very brave."  
  
Wilma grinned. "I am!"  
  
Nashter placed a kiss on Wilma's bared arm, over which the symbol for quintessence was etched. It would stay there for eternity, reminding Wilma of what she went through before... everything.  
  
"But your latest albums are lighter, so to say. Obviously happier."  
  
"...are they..." Wilma's voice dropped to a low whisper. "Do you think of Will when you see those symbols on my arm?"  
  
"Not at all." Nashter kissed her cheek. "Wilma, you're the one I love. I work with Will, but at the end of the day, I'll always come home to you."  
  
"You will? Promise?"  
  
Wilma gazed into Nash's eyes. Being an idol truly suited her. She craved attention the way her body craved water. She wished for a life that made a clear mark in the pages of history, in the minds of the people she lived with. She desired proof that she was real, proof that she existed.  
  
And now, all she wanted was this boy, this man's promise to her. Selfishness; the former astral drop indulged in selfishness.  
  
"I promise."  
  
And without care for how her lipstick would smear against his lips, Nashter kept her lips prisoner against his. The master of time himself, knowing how to manipulate time, seemingly knew how to adequately indulge this selfishness of hers.  
  
Wilma could only melt in his arms. Oh, how she wanted to rush up the performance and go home already! She squirmed in his embrace as she felt sparks of electricity rile her up. When his mouth left her lips, Wilma could only gasp and pant.  
  
"Love me more, o Champion of Time," she begged him in a breathy voice.  
  
"Nope." Nashter popped the 'p' pronouncedly. "Time's up."  
  
"Awww!" Wilma pouted at him and got off his lap. "You're no fun when you're being strict."  
  
Nashter winked at her. "There's time for work, and there's time for games." He took out his handkerchief and wiped his mouth. "Can't keep your fans waiting."  
  
"They're frozen in time!"  
  
"This number one fan of yours can't keep time frozen forever~" Nashter shrugged.  
  
"Oh, fine. But you better have something for me later."  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"Or else..." Wilma puffed her cheeks and stomped. "Oh, darn it! You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
Nashter only laughed. What beautiful laughter. And she evoked it out of him!  
  
Her heart fluttering, Wilma went back on stage and got into position. The ticking started--  
  
And the colors around her returned to normal. The lights, once more, were sunflowers staring at her, the sun. So were the people, cheering madly and begging for more, more! Now was the time to work.  
  
"Oh, I love you guys!" she announced the crowd, but only she and her beau knew what it truly meant.  
  
Everyone might be a fan of her, but she was a fan of no one and nothing else but Nashter. And later, it would be the time for fun, for him and her.  
  
Wilma raised her hand and twirled. It was the beginning of yet another one of her songs...


End file.
